


Blind Date

by some_where



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_where/pseuds/some_where
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott’s been waiting for almost two hours. The waiters keep throwing him pitying glances. He should’ve known it would not go well, but Lydia had insisted. She had also insisted on having the date happen in a fancy place, so Scott is wearing an expensive dark suit and his favourite red tie. But he just got stood up by his blind date and all he wants to do is go home, eat pizza and sleep. But just when he’s about to get up and leave, a small tornado enters the restaurant, almost trips on her own feet, and finally stops before him, sitting at his table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

Scott’s been waiting for almost two hours. The waiters keep throwing him pitying glances. He should’ve known it would not go well, but Lydia had insisted. She had also insisted on having the date happen in a fancy place, so Scott is wearing an expensive dark suit and his favourite red tie. But he just got stood up by his blind date and all he wants to do is go home, eat pizza and sleep. But just when he’s about to get up and leave, a small tornado enters the restaurant, almost trips on her own feet, and finally stops before him, sitting at his table.

The tornado is a girl. Actually, the prettiest girl Scott has ever seen. Her long, silky-smooth black hair fall loosely on her shoulders, and her smile is blinding. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes sparkle like diamonds under the light. Scott is so stunned that he notices a little late that she’s talking. Very fast. How does she manage to breathe ?

In less than two minutes, Scott learns that her name is Kira, that she’s very sorry to be late, and that she believes he’s her blind date because of his tie. And in less than two minutes, Scott is so mesmerized by her that he can’t bring himself to confess the truth.

However, they really hit it off, they have plenty in common. They are both lacrosse fans and used to play it in high school, they both love animals and volunteer in shelters, they both love pineapple pizza, and so on. But they also have really different backgrounds : Scott is from a small quiet town in North California, somewhere between cold forests and the sand desert, and Kira is from New York, this huge city bustling with life and noise and unbridled energy. They ask the other tons of questions, excited but shy, feeling like they are discovering something wonderful for the first time, but also feeling like they have known each other their whole life.

Of course, the date has its awkward moments. Kira rambles a lot, and Scott thinks it’s adorable, and he loves listening to her anyway, but when she realizes she’s doing it she gets embarrassed and goes quiet. But Scott reassures her, his soft eyes looking into hers and his warm hand on her arm. And sometimes, Scott is just so starstruck by Kira that he feels like he has reverted to his 15 years old self, unable to form coherent sentences when he’s impressed. But then, Kira’s motor-mouth picks up the conversation again, and it’s all good.

After a while, they decide to ditch the restaurant : they didn’t order anything and aren’t fans of fancy italian food anyway. They climb on Scott’s bike and drive to Scott’s favorite place, a small italian restaurant who serves the best lasagna. They eat and talk some more, laughing too loud. Then Kira guides him to her favorite ice-cream place and makes him taste the craziest flavors. They eat again, talking about food and music and work and anything, really. They don’t want this date to end.

Suddenly, Kira’s phone starts ringing. It’s the third time in 20 minutes that Isabelle is calling her, so Kira excuses herself and finally picks up, a little worried by so much insistence.

“Hey Izzy, is something wrong ?”

“Well I was just about to ask you the same question. Where the hell are you ?”

“What do you mean ? I’m on a date. The date _you_ set up for me. By the way I can’t believe you’re introducing me to Scott only now ! He’s like, amazing ! How did I not know you were friends with him ?”

“…Kira. I think there is a huge misunderstanding and I’m coming to get you right now.”

“Wha- why ? What do you mean ?”

“Kira, I have no idea who this Scott is ! Your blind date is Kevin, and he just called me because you stood him up !”

Kira is confused, then stunned, and finally mortified and a little angry.

“Listen, Izzy, no need to come. Stay home. I can handle it myself.”

“Are you sure ?”

“Yes, don’t worry. And tell Kevin I am so, so sorry, it wasn’t on purpose.”

“Okay, will do. Call me if you need anything.”

“Yeah of course. Thanks.”

Kira hangs up. She feels bad for ditching her actual date, but she doesn’t regret the wonderful evening she just spent with Scott. And she knows that she’s the one who made a mistake and sit at his table, but he should have told her the truth !

She goes back to their table, and blurts :

“So, you’re not really my blind date, are you ?”

Scott’s eyes widen comically and he looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Kira thinks it’s really cute. He lowers his head, ashamed, before speaking without meeting her gaze.

“Listen, I know you’re mad… and you have every right to be ! I shouldn’t have lied and I have no excuses. I’m really, really sorry. It’s just, my date stood me up and I was about to leave and then suddenly you appeared. Gorgeous and funny and captivating, and I just wanted to spend more time with you. So I let you believe that I was your date.”

He suddenly raises his head, still apologetic but full of determination, looking her straight in the eye.

“I’m sorry that I lied to you, but I don’t regret the past few hours. It was the best date of my life.”

Kira can’t help but smile. She has butterflies in her stomach and can’t even bring herself to be mad at him. Because the truth is, she’s glad to have spent this date with Scott and not with Kevin. So she says :

“Well, I know how you can redeem yourself. By taking me out on another date.”

“Really ? You’d give me another chance ?”

“Yeah, really.”

“I won’t disappoint, I promise.”

And they are both smiling, giddy but bashful. Scott’s hand reaches for hers and she grabs it, warm fingers intertwining. They can’t seem to be able to stop looking at each other, Scott seeing the stars in her eyes and Kira seeing the sun in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this fic idea sent by a very nice anon :  
> "Everyone is coupled off except for Scott. His friends take turns setting him up on blind dates (all are terrible). He's about to give up when Lydia promises her's is a sure thing. It's not. His date stands him up, just as Scott starts to leave a cute girl approaches him. Kira thinks he's HER blind date because he's wearing red. She launches into an apology for being late and sits at his table. They end up really hitting it off. Until, Kira's friend calls and asks why she stood her date up."
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------  
>   
> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://scottmccute.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
